


Warmth

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Heater broke, M/M, alexander is cold, bur they both are little shits, george does not, james finds it funny, thomas is done with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is cold.The solution?Thomas.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> WHO THE HELL DECIDED IT COULD BE 80 DEGREES
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> it is AUTUMN
> 
> Mother Nature, get your shit together and MAKE IT COLD SO I CNA WEAR SWETAERS AND DRINK HOT CHOCOLATE AND LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT IN A EXTRA LARGE SWEATSHIRT

The heater had broken in the office so everyone was wearing jackets.

Except Alexander.

He was shivering in a sweatshirt in his office.

Alexander was drinking hot cocoa as he got an email reminder about a cabinet meeting.

He groans but grabs his hot cocoa and walks over to the office room.

He scans over the crowd and notices everyone is there, including his boyfriend.

Thomas gave him one look and face palms.

Alexander sticks out his tongue at him.

He sits on his regular seat and waits for the meeting to start.

Wahsngton enters briskly in a few minutes and takes his seat at the head of the table.

“Good evening, everyone. Today we are discussing Alexander’s financial plan. Thomas, you will be representing the other side. Both of you, please stand and take it away,” Washington says, sitting down.

Thomas stands, grabbing his notes and Alexander grabs his hot cocoa.

“Well, Mr. President, if you can’t see in paragraph 8 that-” Thomas is cut off by a very long and loud sip of hot cocoa.

James chuckles but coughs to cover it when Thomas glares at him.

“It is absolutely ludicrous to have such a large loan from branches-”

Another obnoxious slurp.

Washington rubs his temples. “Alexander, please put down the hot cocoa.”

“But it’s the only thing stopping me from freezing to death,” Alexander whines.

One look from George gets a pouting Alexander to put down the mug.

“As I was saying, we shouldn’t follow through because- what the hell are you doing?” Thomas asks.

Alexander had moved across the floor and unzipped Thomas’s large jacket.

He presses against Thomas before zipping it so they were both inside it.

The entire cabinet is stifling laughter and Washington looks like he’s having an aneurysm.

Thomas sputters in shock as he looks down to see his boyfriend’s innocent gaze.

“What were you saying?” Alexander asks.

Thomas looks to the ceiling in a desperate attempt to regain his sanity. “Why do I love you?”

Alexander huffs. “I’m great, thank you very much.”

Washington slams his hands down on the table. “Everyone, take the week off. The heater is clearly a problem.”

Thomas looks down at Alexander.

Alexander looks up at him and Thomas caves.

He presses a kiss to the top of his nose.

“Darling, for someone who’s supposed to be smart, you’re pretty dumb.”

“You try being Caribbean.”

Thomas chuckles and kisses Alexander.

“How much hot chocolate did you drink?”

“A lot.”

“….is there any left?”

“Yeah. There’s some left at home.”

“Shall we go?”

“Secretary Jefferson, are you asking to come inside my house? Without a date?”

“Sweetheart, we’ve been dating for 3 years.”

“I’m waiting for my ring, Thomas.”

“Wait till we go to France in a month.”

“WAS THAT MY PROPOSAL?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

“Thomas Jefferson, you little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
